youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Team
The Team'Although known to fans as "Young Justice" (based on the name of the series and by comparison to the comic book team after whom the series is named) this term has never been used within the series itself. The team is referred to purely as "The Team". Greg Weisman has confirmed that the group's official name is "The Team", since it is not a public team and doesn't require a "fancy name" (source). The blurb from the DVD releases however refer to the Team as Young Justice. is a teenage superhero team assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. The Team is based in Mount Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice League. Aqualad, who had taken charge during the Cadmus incident, acted as the leader of the Team, though other members of the Team have acted as leader in situations where not all members are available for a mission. As time passed, the ranks grew as more members of the Justice League introduced their young protégés or other young heroes to the Team. Five years later Nightwing is the leader of the team. History Early history Prior to the formation of the Team, Robin was the first junior protégé to begin his crime fighting career, starting in 2006, at the age of nine. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". ''Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. Inspired by his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman offered both Garth and Kaldur'ahm a position to become his protégé after they saved him from Ocean-Master. Kaldur became Aqualad. Flash was not fond of the idea of the responsibility of a sidekick, but his nephew Wally differed. He recreated the accident that gave his uncle his super speed power. Partly out of guilt, Flash let him become his protégé, naming him Kid Flash. Before the Cadmus incident, the four sidekicks knew each other; and Robin entrusted Kid Flash with his secret identity. However, the four of them had never been together all at the same time. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-07). "Question #13202". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. Last to take a protégé was Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian claimed she had won the right to become her uncle's sidekick after winning a competition on Mars, though this may not entirely be accurate, as Martain Manhunter has claimed he found M'gann stowed aboard his ship, and claimed to be his niece. 2010 .]] The four sidekicks were brought to the Hall of Justice as a graduation. However, it was nothing but a "glorified backstage pass", as Speedy called it. Fed up with being lied to, Speedy left. As the League members moved to the Watchtower, the others investigated a minor case: a fire at Project Cadmus. This led to the discovery of Project Kr and Superboy. Cadmus's chief scientist, Mark Desmond, became Blockbuster in the hopes of destroying the intruders, but was defeated. The Justice League arrived at the scene of the destroyed Cadmus facility, and Batman was not happy. He did not, however, expect the young heroes to rebel against the League. They insisted they did good work, and wanted to work together more. Batman asked for three days to plan things. , Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.]] Batman gathered the four in the old Justice League hideout inside Mount Justice. They would become a team, on Justice League's terms, handling covert ops missions. They were introduced to the fifth member of the Team, Miss Martian. Kid Flash was eager to let Speedy join, but he declined, claiming their "junior Justice League" was a joke. He was not interested in fighting on the Justice League's terms, and claimed he was tired of them telling him what to do. After several missions, Batman and Green Arrow noticed Artemis had been following the Team in the fight against Amazo, and offered her membership. Artemis was introduced to the Team the next day, and got off to a rocky start with Kid Flash, who still wanted Speedy on the Team. During a solo mission, Red Arrow and Aqualad learned from Sportsmaster that there was a mole on the Team feeding information to their enemies. Both would investigate. Aqualad offered his friend membership, but he declined; he did change his opinion about the Team. Red Arrow, Aqualad and Robin discussed the mole issue with Batman. Aqualad was by now convinced Sportsmaster ad only tried to sow dissent, and there was no mole. Zatanna moved into the Cave with the Team, after her father was taken as a permanent host by Nabu. Red Arrow had been elected in the Justice League, and to set the right example, Green Arrow told him to join the Team before being inducted. This did not sit well with Artemis; Red Arrow, in the meantime, considered it a good opportunity to investigate who was the mole. He eventually concluded there was none, and Sportsmaster deceived them. Icon's induction in the Justice League meant Rocket was added to the Team. Initially, she required a lot of information, though she quickly found her place. The Light tried to coerce three members—Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis—into joining them. They had already shared their secrets with the rest of the Team, and successfully ambushed their opponents. After they discovered the Justice League was mind-controlled by Vandal Savage, and learned Red Arrow was the mole all these months, the Team managed to neutralize the League and drive out Savage and Klarion. 2011-2015 The Team underwent drastic change. Some left; some joined. Zatanna and Rocket graduated into the Justice League. Nightwing assumed the role of leader, and declined membership of the League. Superboy and Miss Martian also decided to stay with the Team. They started training a number of young heroes; at least thirteen members joined in four years time. This new format required organization, and the Team would be split up into smaller groups—Alpha Squad, Beta Squad, Gamma Squad, Delta Squad, and occasionally others— like Zeta, which would be supervised from the Cave by Mal Duncan. 2016 Members At its foundation, the Team had five members. Over the course of their first half year, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and Red Arrow joined. As of January 2016, there have been at least twenty-two members, past and present. Some of these have either died, or left the Team, either to join the Justice League or for other reasons. Mal Duncan, who does not appear to be active as a hero, acts primarily as an ops manager and com coordinator. Original team Founding members * '''Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): Was the leader of the original version of the Team. He is an Atlantean and was the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. * Robin (Dick Grayson): Was the most experienced crime fighter, yet youngest of the original Team. Robin is Batman's protégé and an expert in all things technology. * Kid Flash (Wally West): The Team's resident class clown and goof-ball. He is the protégé of the Flash. * Superboy (Conner Kent): A genetic hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Throughout his first year, Superboy struggled to come to terms with his hidden aspirations to gain the respect and love of the Man of Steel himself, whom he saw as his father. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): A White Martian, came to Earth and claimed to be the niece of the Martian Manhunter. A powerful telepath, Martian Manhunter stated she has the most powerful telapathic mind he as ever come across. Added to original team * Artemis (Artemis Crock): A master archer, she claimed to be the niece and protégé of Green Arrow, and became the sixth member of the original Team on that premise. * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara): was introduced to the Team by her father, Zatara, during his time as "den-mother". After Zatara became the host of Doctor Fate, she became a member of the Team. * Rocket (Raquel): the protégé of Icon, she was the last member to be inducted into the original version of the Team. Current team Official members * Nightwing (Dick Grayson): the original Robin and current leader of the Team. He has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. He still has an open invitation to join the League. * Superboy (Conner Kent): one of the senior members of the team. He has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. He still has an open invitation to join the League. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): one of the senior members of the team. She has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. She still has an open invitation to join the League. * Robin (Tim Drake): joined the Team after 2011. * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon): joined the Team after 2011. * Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): joined the Team after 2011. * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes): joined the Team after 2011. * Bumblebee (Karen Beecher): joined the Team after 2011. * Wonder Girl: joined the Team after 2011. * Lagoon Boy (La'gaan): joined the Team after 2011. Support staff * Mal Duncan: supports the Team by serving as its operations manager, coordinating all Squads from the Cave. Former members * Aquagirl (Tula): joined after 2011. Died on a mission. * Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): one of the founding members and the former leader. He left The Team after the death of Aquagirl to join his father, Black Manta. * Kid Flash (Wally West): one of the founding members, he quit the hero life and left the Team. * Rocket (Raquel): part of the original team. She has since joined the Justice League. * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara): part of the original team. She has since joined the Justice League. * Red Arrow (Roy Harper's clone): ' was offered a position in the Team as a founding member, but declined. Green Arrow convinced him to briefly join the Team to set a good example before becoming a member of the Justice League. He has been looking for the real Roy Harper for the last 5 years. He resents the team and the Justice League because they have given up their search for the real Speedy. Status Unknown * 'Artemis (Artemis Crock) Allies * '''The Justice League: is made up of The Team's mentors, and provides assistance should The Team need it, as well as supplying anything The Team needs. Supervisors * Batman: Batman is the supervisor of the Team and is responsible for deploying them on missions. * Red Tornado: Red Tornado volunteered to stay at Mount Justice to watch over the Team as sort of "den-mother", or rather den robot. He has maintained that he will not interfere in the middle of a Team mission for support. After an attack on the Cave by his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Red Tornado temporarily left the Team to pursue his creator, but returned after they found him, claiming he has grown fond of the Team. * Black Canary: Black Canary works as the Team's hand-to-hand combat instructor and trainer. She also acted as a third replacement "den-mother" for a week. On one occasion she even took the role of counselor, after a disastrous psychic training exercise took place in which all six teenaged members of the Team were killed in action. * Captain Marvel: First replacement "den-mother". * Zatara: Second replacement "den-mother". * Captain Atom: Captain Atom acted as the Team's instructor on espionage, stealth and covert ops. Designation numbers Each member of the Team, as well as Red Arrow, has a membership number, which is read out when they use the Zeta-tubes to enter the Cave located in Mount Justice. The first three designation numbers indicate the order in which the individual became active as a hero/protege. B04 and B05 indicate the order of introduction to the other founders. Speedy, later Red Arrow, was given the designation of B06 to indicate his open invitation, which he eventually, though briefly, accepted. B07 and onward indicate the order in which they joined the Team. The following designation numbers of the Team are known: * B01 – Robin * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian''Young Justice'' #1, "Haunted" * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis * A03 / Weisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14992. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-16. – Zatanna * B17 - Bumblebee * B19 - Beast Boy * B20 - Robin II * B22 - Blue Beetle Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Groups *